Pride
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: [One-shot] "...Sabe, Yunoki-sempai, no me agrada mucho su verdadera personalidad, pero no me agrada mucho más que se lastime fingiendo algo que no es"/ "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó un poco brusco./ Ella acarició la única cuerda dorada de su amado violín. "Lo que quiero decir, Yunoki-sempai, es que conmigo no hay necesidad de fingir...". AzumaxKahoko.


La corda d' oro primmo paso.

One-shot.

Orgullo.

AzumaxKahoko.

Historia sin fines de lucro, de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de su respectivo autor.

...

Sus pies se movían por si solos, guiados por esa melodiosa música, en ese vacío pasillo con puertas en cada uno de sus lados. Sus pasos se aceleraban a cada momento que la nota cambiaba, temiendo que esta hermosa pieza llegara a su fin; bueno tal vez eso no es a lo que tanto temía, si no que al termino de melodía, cierta persona que tocaba tan fino instrumento se fuera, justo cuando recién él había llegado.

Pasó sus delicados dedos por las delgadas cuerdas del violín. Sus grandes ojos cerrados, y su rostro apacible y feliz eran muestras de que esta disfrutando de tocar tal instrumento.

Sola.

Sin nadie más.

El violín y ella, solamente.

Su rojizo cabello cubrio parte de su rostro , en un movimiento brusco que hizo al mover tan efusivamente la vara, creando una perfecta nota.

Esas cuatro paredes eran el unico testigo del desenvoltorio de emociones en la chica.

Respiro.

La nota final.

Elevó su codo.

Sujeto bien el nuez.

Y justo cuando las delgadas cerdas de su vara rozaran las cuerdas, la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Interrumpiendo su ensayo y gran momento de inspiración.

Bajó la vara, y desacomodo su violín cuidadosamente a su costado.

Sus ojos, ahora abiertos, voltearon a mirar a quien le arruinó su gran cierre.

Cabello largo bien cuidado, morado.

Ojos rasgados de un claro color café.

Un rosto apasible y amable, oh, corrección, un falso rostro apasible y amable.

Si, solo dos palabras.

Yunoki Azuma.

"Hino-san, ohayo" Sonrío, entrando a la habitación.

"Ohayo..." Dijo un poco despacio, dándose la vuelta. Podría ser grosero pero, le era era muy incomodo el estar con el hombre.

Dejó a un lado su caoba vara.

Colocó el instrumento en su estuche, y lo posicionó correctamente.

"Hino-san..." Se vio en oposición de continuar.

Cerró la cinta (esa adhesiva, como la de los tenis y algunas mochilas) y miró que su violín estuviera bien asegurado.

"Yunoki-sempai, sabe, no me agrada mucho su verdadera personalidad, pero, no me agrada mucho más, el que se lastime fingiendo algo que no es" Interrumpió Kahoko, sentía esas ganas de decirle cuanto le molestaba el que actuaran ser alguien más, cuando ella ya conoce como es en realidad.

Tomó su vara, disminuyó un poco la presión de las cerdas, y la puso en su lugar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó un poco brusco. ¿Verdadera personalidad?, ¿lastimar?, ¿fingir? en que pensaba esa chica. Seriedad, eso es lo que su rostro escurría, y la linda sonrisa había desaparecido.

Apretó las correas de su estuche.

Al igual que con su violín, la chica presionó la cinta de su vara.

Tragó un poco de saliva, se estava poniendo nerviosa.

"Lo que quiero decir, Yunoki-sempai, es que yo no soy su abuela, ni alguno de sus familiares o maestros, ni sus compañeros de grupo y orquesta, tampoco de su club de fans, ¡tal vez ni su amiga!, sólo soy una chica de segundo grado que tuvo la fortuna (o desgracia) de conocer su verdadero ser." Acarició con sus dedos la unica cuerda dorada del violín "A lo que voy, es que no me sorprendere de como habla, no correre murmullos, no me burlare, no me asustare, ni decepcionare, no es como si tuviera el poder (ni posición) de decirlo, así que no se contenga, al menos no frente a mi. Conmigo no se tiene que retener, Yunoki-sempai, si quiere llorar, gritar, reír, pero algo se lo impide venga donde yo, o yo voy donde usted y hagalo, sin la menor culpa." Cerró su estuche y corrío los cierres, sujetó las correas y se dío la vuelta encarando al hombre. Se preguntó mentalmente la chica si estava siendo muy atrevida.

Sonrío.

Y Azuma dejo escapar un fuerte "Hn" de sus labios.

Ella borró su sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecerraron de la seriedad.

Caminó hasta la puerta, pasando a un lado del chico, que solo la seguia con la mirada, tomó entre su pequeña mano (la derecha, ya que en la izquierda cargaba el estuche del violín) el pomo de la puerta y lo giró.

La abrió y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y rotó su rostro hasta encontrarse con el chico, quien se había dado la vuelta.

"Sabes, Azuma-san" el mencionado se sorprendío, lo había llamado por su nombre. "Tu orgullo y miedo, son algo de tu verdadera y falsa personalidad que tienes que superar." Sus ojos se afilarón dandole un aire sabiondo y atractivo. "Si sigues fingiendo, jamás saldras tu atemorizante pasado y tu trauma sólo crecera, y te costara más mantener tu agradable fachada" Sus ojos volvierón a la normalidad y sus labios se volvieron una gran linda curva, formando un sonrisa, una comprensiva sonrisa.

Y salío.

Lo último que pudo escuchar el pelimorado es el ruido que hace la puerta al cerrarse.

Sus sorprendidos ojos regresaron, suavemente, su boca abierta (de la impresión) se transformó en una sonrisa un tanto altanera, y su temblorosa mano (efecto que le causo la verdad) se metío en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, tranquilo.

Fijó su vista en el estuche de su flauta.

¿Orgullo?, ¿miedo?, ¿atemorizante?, ¿fachada?. Si, lo confesaba, estaba en lo cierto.

Arrugó el ceño, esa chica siempre acertaba, y eso le molestaba.

"¿Miedo? eso si lo superare" Cambío su vista ahora a la puerta por donde se fue la mujer. "Pero, ¿orgullo?, lo siento Kahoko, eso es parte de mi..."

...

¡A-M-O esta pareja! esta entre (por no decir la primera :v) mis favoritas de La corda d' oro.

Bueno, aquí el final de este drabble que se le ocurrío a mi transtornado cerebro .-.

Arigatou por leer. :D

Una disculpa si algo no tíene sentido, no supe tratar bien las personalidad de los personajes, y/o cacografía. -.-

Domo. ;D

Se despide Johana Uzumaki `.'


End file.
